Sesame Place Canada
Sesame Place Canada is a theme park that in Windsor, Ontario in Canada It's owned by SeaWorld Parks and Entertainment. The park encorperates variations of rides and shows at Seaworld, Busch Gardens, and Universal Studios parks based on the Emmy award winning PBS/HBO TV Show Sesame Street. Attractions Park Entrance Area *Grover's Vapor Trail *Lights! Camera! Imagination! Twiddlebug Land *Sky Splash *Teeny Tiny Wavepool *Slimey Chutes *Silly Sand Slides *Mix and Match Tracks Sesame Island *Big Bird's Rambling Lazy River *Elmo Rocks! *Ernie's Water Play Area *Abby's Magical Garden *Julia’s Art Gallery Sesame Central *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures *Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase *Big Bird’s Sunny Day Carousel The Count's Splash Zone *Splash Castle *Zoe and Rosita's Water Garden *Snuffy's Log Flume Elmo's Land *Peek a Bug *Blast Off *Elmo's Bubble Bubble *Flyin' Fish *Elmo The Musical Cookie's Monster Land *Star Sm'ores Tours *Oscar's Rotten Rocket Ride *Monster Mix Up *Monster Clubhouse *Flying Cookie Jars *Grover’s Wacky Taxi Parades Neighborhood Street Party:January-February, April, and June-September only Neighborhood Spring Party:March only Neighborhood Birthday Party:May(Sesame Place anniversary) and November(Sesame Street anniversary) only Neighborhood Halloween Party:October only Neighborhood Christmas Party: December only Walk Around Muppets *Elmo *Baby Bear *Big Bird *Ernie *Bert *Grover/Super Grover 2.0 *Abby Cadabby *Rosita *Zoe *Julia *Barkley *Cookie Monster *Count Von Count *Telly Monster *Prarie Dawn *Oscar The Grouch *Rudy *Honkers *Hoots The Owl *Big Bad Wolf *Two Headed Monster *Mr.Snuffleuffagus *Alice Snuffleuffagus *Herry Monster Each Land's Canon story Park Entrance Area The Sesame Street friends want to welcome everyone to their park, so Abby Cadabby let Elmo borrow her wand, and he made a nice welcome/farewell spot. TwiddleBug Land Way back when, Twiddlebug land was a tiny grassy puddle near Sesame Street. Eventually, it mysteriously grew, and the Twiddlebugs made it so each guest was shrunk to thir size when they entered their home. Sesame Island Sesame Island is a water park "around the corner", that the gang likes to visit on hot summer days. Elmo, Zoe, and Abby, usually hang out in the magical garden. Sesame Central This area used to actually be just plain old Sesame Street, eventually, Abby Cadabby accidently poofed up the area surrounding it, so Elmo and his friends decided to turn it into a giant theme park. The Count's Splash Zone One day, The Count's castle was destroyed in a bat swarm. So he decided to rebuld it as a Water Zone. Meanwhile, Zoe, and Rosita helped create a smaller area for younger guests, that are too young to experience the castle. Elmo's World One day, Elmo showed Abby, Zoe, Telly, Rosita, Cookie Monster, and Murray, some drawings he made with his crayons. He then wished that they were more real, so Abby made his world a reality. Cookie's Monster Land Cookie Monster felt that everyone should become a monster, so he and the gang made Cookie's Monster Land to prove everyone can be a true monster. Nearby Tourist Sites and Resorts *Disney Universe Resort *Universal Studios Canada *Legoland Ontario *Six Flags Ontario Category:Theme Parks Category:Sesame Street Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:SeaWorld theme parks Category:SeaWorld